Just who should I pick?
by Mikiyora
Summary: Raguna is married to Felicity...he regrets it with his life. All the other girls aren't married yet and they all seem to want Raguna's attention. Raguna doesn't seem to be too comfortable but there is one girl who might catch his eye. Rated for later!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my wife fixed her hair. She needed to look perfect for a walk…

"Raguna, do I look fine? I need to so we can walk around…" she almost finished

"You look great, honey. LET'S GO" I said sarcastically

So I took her by the arm and off we went. It had been almost two months since our marriage. I slightly regretted proposing to Felicity…but I could do nothing about it anymore.

"Look! It's my father! Raguna can we go see him? Please?" she begged

"You go; I have to go pick something up. I'll be back here in a bit" I waved as turned around and walked off

I stepped into the library. I needed something to do while she talked to her father. All she talked about was her father; I get tired of the subject.

I walked by a chair and there was little Cecilia reading a book and when she saw me she jumped up from her chair.

"Hey Raguna, How's it going?" she asked suddenly more interested in me than the book

"Wonderfully, how about you Cecilia?" I asked her patting her on the head

"Great, I found this book and I thought it would be great for you!" she said handing it to me and running off giggling

I smiled and looked at it. It said, _Becoming Great_.I opened it, it was a picture book. I laughed a little and turned to leave.

"Raguna…? Is that you, I haven't seen you in a while…" I heard a girls voice talk to me kindly

I turned around and saw that it was Mist. I smiled. "Hey Mist, how are you doing?"

"Good…you…?" she asked looking away a little

"Good." I answered

"So how's life with your wife?" she asked still looking away

"I guess it okay. Nothing really exciting…"

"Really, well you seem to have so much fun together…I mean I'm not spying on you it's just because I live so close so…"

"I guess, all she goes on about is her father…you know… I get tired of it" I said sighing

She smiled but was still looking away. I grabbed her arm and noticed some tears. I looked at her. "What's the matter Mist?" I asked

"N-nothing…I just thought of something." She struggled and got herself free from my grasp and ran off

I ran after her but was spotted by my wife. I walked over to her on a bench.

"What were you doing? I've been here for almost twenty minutes…not that it matters though…" she said looking around

"I was just getting something, they didn't have it. Let's go home, I don't feel like walking. Besides I have farm duties to attend to" I said thinking of Mist who ran off like that.


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected

**A/N **I just want to let you know; if you like Felicity then you might not want to read this!

I managed to get out of the house without being seen. Mist had acted so strange yesterday…I wondered what had happened.

I walked into town, maybe if I walked around and think things over they might go better. I began thinking of all the girls in the town…why had I chosen of all the girls…Felicity?

I didn't notice that I was about to walk straight into Tori. She was reading a book and not looking either. _CRASH_!

"I'm so…so sorry Raguna! I wasn't looking, it's my fault!" she said very shyly

"No, it was mine. I wasn't looking either…" I said helping her up

I walked a bit with her and noticed her hair was undone. It flowed in the wind. She turned and stared at me in the eye. Her pale eyes were staring at mine. I moved back but she moved forward.

"Tori, I don't know what happened to you..." I tried to finish

Tori came close to my face eyes closed. I hesitated but placed my hands on her shoulders causing her to stop and stare at me again.

"Tori…I have to go. We shouldn't be doing this…" I said moving her aside and swiftly walked away from her

Just as I was walking towards the farm, I saw Mist and Lynette talking. They were laughing. So she was fine after all. What a relief.

"Raguna…? Oh it is you! Hello!" I heard someone call

"Lara…?" I turned to find her smiling and walking near me, I felt a little uncomfortable around her since what Tori did.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned

I told her what had happened. She listened quietly and nodded.

"I see, but Raguna…I don't think she was thinking. Then again…all the girls besides your wife have been talking about you lately. Rosetta wants to kill Felicity because she hates that you chose her. Mist seems to be shocked… Lynette too…"

"What about you, are you angry with me too?" I asked her

She smiled, "No, it's really great that you chose someone who you love" she said

I wanted to tell her that I started not loving my wife so much but I decided to keep quiet about that. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, I swayed side to side and sat on the bench. She came and sat next to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Felicity loves him

I awoke alone on the bench. I found a note beside my face.

It said,

_Dear Raguna,_

_I don't think spending time together is a good Idea… _

_You need to stay with your wife. Felicity must be worried as heck right now! I'll talk to Mist and the other girls and try to get them to start getting interested in new people!_

_I cherish our friendship!_

_From: Lara_

My heart felt strange but yet I somehow felt that there was something between us. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Nearby Lara was sadly watching him. She didn't want to hurt him but he seemed so carefree about it all…She sighed sadly and ran back to the clinic.

I walked back to the house, Felicity walked outside in tears.

"Where were you? I was worried I'd have to go see dad to find you…" she said sadly

I grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled down at her. "I'm here now" I said calmly

Maybe one good thing I married her for was that her smile was adorable when she was happy.

She came closer to my face until our lips met. I did love her; I could never say that I hated her. Felicity rested her head against me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. We watched as the sun set slowly. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

We went inside because it was starting to get cold. We sat near the fire wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were looking directly at the fire and her head was on my shoulder. I smiled looking at her then the fire.

"What did you do today? You were gone so long…I was worried sick you know…" she said looking at me straight in the eye

I looked at her, "I fell asleep on the bench where Ivan would usually be on the weekends" I said she smiled "I'm so sorry to have made you worry that much…"

"I'm so happy that I married you…Raguna, I love you so much I want to stay like this forever!" she wrapped her arms around me

The candle near us blew out. We stared at each other and laughed out loud. I went and got something for both of us to eat. I stared back at Felicity who looked at the fire and smiled calmly. She seemed to be in deep thought. She didn't notice me come up behind her.

"Something's bothering you?" I asked her hugging her from behind

She shook her head. "Nothing…It's just, I was thinking about our wedding when you looked so happy and during these past months it seems as if you don't smile as much…" she said

"I have been trying to make our life comfortable. I need to work hard so I can make the money to live. I'm sorry I don't smile like I used too, life isn't easy when selling things you grow, and they don't give much money but enough to survive" I said still holding her tightly

"I'm so sorry…I'm so useless, all I do is stay here or go outside with you…"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you support me that's all I need" I said quietly leaning in for a kiss

Mist was walking around and through Raguna's window she could see them clearly.

"Why did…did you choose her? I loved you so much more and so did a lot of the other girls…Raguna…" Mist started crying her eyes out. She watched as the two lovers huddled near the fire. Mist wished at nighttime that she was Felicity.

"Raguna…you broke all our hearts…" she said quietly turning towards her house


	4. Chapter 4 funeral

The next two months went by very nicely. Felicity walked around the farm while I did some work. She helped bring things to the shipping box. Today Mist came around.

"Hey Felicity, how are things going with Raguna?" she asked smiling

"Wonderful, I'm so happy I'm married to him!" She replied happily

"Where's Raguna? Isn't he supposed to be here with you?" Mist asked

She shook her head. "No, he's in the forest gathering more wood. Since winter is coming…" she answered

Mist nodded. She left Felicity and went into town.

The sun began setting; she looked around to see if Raguna was anywhere. Felicity sighed and went towards the forest.

"Raguna! Where are you!?" she yelled

Silence, no reply came just the animals cry. She shivered. "Raguna…? Is that you?" she turned to face nothing. She tripped on a vine and tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Raguna…?"

I returned home arms full of wood. I looked around for my wife but I found no trace of her. Mist was coming in from town; I decided to ask her if she knew anything.

"I heard she went into the forest after you…Maybe she's still there" she said and with that I ran off as quickly as I could

"Raguna…? Are you here? Please answer me…I'm scared…Aaaaah!" Felicity screamed as she fell of the edge of a small cliff

I ran as fast as I could when I hear her scream. "FELICITY!" I screamed out her name. I ran past the area I was in before. I saw where there was a small trace of blood. I looked over the hills edge and almost cried from the sight. There lay my wife dead as dust on the ground lying in a large puddle of blood. It was everywhere; her head had been cracked open by a rock she had fallen on. A simple expression was on her face. It was calm like it had always been.

"Felicity…I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I held her in my arms one last time

The next month had been really hard.

Godwin was furious with me. He didn't want to see me. Today was his daughter's funeral.

"Today…we will remember a dear friend, Miss Felicity. Daughter of Mayor Godwin, and loving wife of Raguna" Wesley said, "She sadly lost her life, in the forest" he said sadly bowing his head

Godwin was in tears and couldn't stop. My eyes were sore from the crying and the endless nights. The women of the town were staring at me as my wide eyes looked at my wife's coffin. She was to be berried next to the entrance of the forest. I couldn't stand the pain of losing someone who had been so close.

My brother Ivan came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Raguna…I'm really sorry. Life isn't over yet for you…start over" he said trying to sound encouraging

"I know…It's my entire fault Ivan. I was in the forest and took another way home. When I got there she was gone. Probably it had been already two hours!" I said almost crying again

"I know…but there are more women…Like Mist and the others" he said quietly

I knew what he meant. I needed to forget Felicity and move on. I didn't notice Mist come and stand next to me.

"Raguna…I'm sorry about your wife…" she said sadly

"It's alright…I can try to move on after all…" I said looking at the young woman straight in the eye

I saw Lara crying next to Melody. Lara saw me and came next to me.

"Raguna…You must be so upset…I'm really sorry…" she slowly placed her hand on mine

"Thank you, Lara" I said looking at her

She lifted her hand. The villagers went and saw her father one by one. I wanted to see him but couldn't bring myself to see him. Everyone went back to work. I returned to my farm slowly. I didn't want to see it today.

Mist met me half way and took my arm. "Raguna, do you want to come over to my place?" she asked

"Mist I'm not in the mood right now…" I said nicely rejecting her invitation

She insisted on me coming over but I got angry and refused. She seemed shocked at this and went directly home. I went inside and flopped down on the bed. The bed which once, had two people sleeping in it.

At the clinic

Lara was getting worried about Raguna's behavior lately. It had been almost a week and he had not left the house. Dr. Edward saw Lara and smiled.

"Now, who are you thinking about, Lara?" he asked

"Raguna…" she replied

"I see…He has been pretty strange lately hasn't he? Lara why don't you go see him?" he asked smiling and winking

She blushed and nodded. "I'll go…"


End file.
